


Absolute Beginners

by CamiiHobbit



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Clara's mourns about David Bowie's death and she explains The Doctor why.The Doctor had a Little surprise for her...PLUS: New chapter, As The World Falls Down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't came out as I imagined but I love Whouffaldi and this song so freaking much I'm crying.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Absolute Beginners:

I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
And I'm absolutely sane

SUNDAY, JANUARY 10TH, 2016:

The Doctor was writing on his chalkboard, he was feeling upset but he didn't knew why and he couldn't concentrate. He put down the chalk and leaned over the TARDIS console with his hands on his face.There was a little pain on his hearts, he took out hus sonic screwdriver and scanned himself, was he sick? No, nothing. He was getting frustrated when the TARDIS started shaking violently making him fall to the floor.  
When it stopped, he put on his feet and looked over one of the screens of the console, they were in London. This confused him, what was happening? He slowly opened the TARDIS door and he found out he was on Clara's flat which confused him even more. Was his Clara on danger? He could never forgive himself if something ever happened to her and with those thoughts, his hearts started beating faster. He listened to some quiet sobs, he went upstairs and found a crying Clara on her bedroom.

As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same

Both of his hearts shrunk 'cause he hated see her like this. He knocked the door, Clara looked up, in surprise and with tears on her face. When she saw it was the Doctor, she quickly cleaned her tears with her hand and smiled.  
"Why are you here, it's not Wednesday yet"  
"The TARDIS brought me here. You were crying"  
He said as he sat on the bed. She looked down and the Doctor was still staring at her, waiting for an answer.  
"It's nothing"  
"It's not nothing if it makes you cry"  
She looked at him with a little smirk on her face. With his thumb, cleaned the new tears that were falling down her face.  
"It's...it's nothing, I'm perfectly fine. I mean, I'm a little bit sad, that's all"  
"Clara...please tell me"  
They both stared at each other's eyes, Clara sighed and took her cellphone out and gave it to the Doctor. He looked at her confused before taking the mobile and looking at it where he could read:

DAVID BOWIE CONFIRMED DEAD AT 69

"Oh..." He said and Clara was sobbing again. He put the phone aside and hugged her. After a few moments, she calmed down and looked at him "I though you were not a hugger" she said with a little smile "I'm not" he answered.  
"So, this is what it's making you upset?"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry"  
There was a few moments of silence between them and the only thing they could hear where the little sniffles Clara let out.  
"Mum used to love him. She would make me listen to him"  
Clara smiled at the memory and the Doctor listened quietly.  
"I remember, her favourite song was "The Jean Genie",she used to shush dad whenever he talks when she was playing the song. And when I was being naughty, she used to say "behave or King Goblin Jareth will come for you""  
She laughed and the Doctor smiled as he imagined a little Clara being scared by that.  
"I guess Mum will se him now in heaven. I know it's something stupid to cry over artists but... most of the good memories with mum, are involved with his music...and..."  
And her smile went away and the sobbing started once again. He couldn't handle looking at her like that. He hugged her again, he wanted to protect her. His Clara, his dear impossible girl.  
When Clara calmed down a little bit. He tried to lay her down on her bed but she wouldn't let him go, so he lay down next to her. After a few moments, when Clara stopped crying, he started humming.  
Clara of course knew the song, she had listened to it all of her life. As The World Falls Down. She smiled and the Doctor continued humming.   
"Clara?"  
"Yes?"  
"Come with me"

If our love song  
Could fly over mountains  
Could laugh at the ocean  
Just like the films  
There's no reason  
To feel all the hard times  
To lay down the hard lines  
It's absolutely true

The Doctor walked out of the room and went into the TARDIS, followed by Clara.  
"Where are we going"  
"To somewhere nice"  
When the TARDIS landed and they went out, they were on a big hall, there was lots of noise, they both started walking out of and found a big crowd of people, cheering. There was also a big scenary, the lights were out.  
"Where are we?"  
"Shhh"  
After about a few seconds, the lights went on, the crowd cheered again, this time louder and a guy with a guitar, started playing and a skinny man with blonde and long hair, was on the center. Clara gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands as she recognized the song.  
The man turned around and started singing.  
The crowd, including Clara started singing along Bowie. The Doctor could see the happiness on Clara's face. She was enjoying herself just as everyone in there.

Nothing much could happen  
Nothing we can't shake  
Oh we're absolute beginners  
With nothing much at stake  
As long as you're still smiling  
There's nothing more I need  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
But if my love is your love  
We're certain to succeed

"Thank you, Doctor"  
She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Clara, why are you still crying?"  
"Well, I'm happy...this is my favourite song. My new favourite memory involving Bowie is this one. Being here with you"  
They smiled at each other and as the chorus started once again, Clara took the Doctor's hand and enjoyed the rest of the song.

If our love song  
Could fly over mountains  
Sail over heartaches  
Just like the films  
If there's reason  
To feel all the hard times  
To lay down the hard lines  
It's absolutely true...


	2. As The World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara founds the Doctor listening to some music...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm whouffaldi and Bowie af I can't stop thinking 'bout them.  
> I wrote his in less tan an hour, so I'ts not really good at all (according to me, idk about you guys)  
> I hope you enjoy!

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.

Clara never thought of what music The Doctor liked until one day as she walked into the console room, she found the Doctor looking at one of the screens of the TARDIS. He was very concentrated on the screen and into humming the song he didn't saw that Clara walked in as he was giving her his back. Clara knew the song and also knew what has he watching.  
Ayoung girl with a beautiful white dress on a ballroom, following the gaze of a strange man. It was of course "The Labyrinth"  
"Doctor?"  
"Aaaaahh, Clara! I was just...this is not what it seems...I was just..."  
He said nervous as he pushed a button and the screen went off. Clara smiled and crossed her arms.  
"That's one of my favourite movies, you know?"  
She said as The Doctor blushed.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.

Clara pushed the button that The Doctor pushed before and the screen went on again. The song started from the beggining and Clara gave some steps aside and opened her arms.  
"Mind a dance?"  
"Clara, I don't dance"  
"Oh shut up, you daft old man"  
Both of his hears started beating faster as he took Clara's hands; they were small and soft, they were beautiful. Clara placed her head on his chest. The Doctor was nervous, why was she doing this? He knew he wasn't young anymore and she wouldnt fancy him. Or maybe, he was wrong? No, no, no, Clara didn't fancied him, she fancied that P.E teacher that works with her.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down.

His thoughts disappeared as she listened to Clara's soft voice singing to the song. He smiled and started humming along with Clara's singing. He could stay like that forever, in peace, happy, out of danger and most importantly, with his imposible girl. He didn't wanted that moment to finish ever. Neither Clara. They both were full of joy.  
It was at that moment, that The Doctor decided: He'll do anything for Clara, to keep her safe and happy even if it requieres to regenerate a thousand times.  
And meanwhile on Clara's thoughts, she decided she wanted to travel with the doctor forever, don't minding the danger, not minding leaving behind her normal life, her job, her family, Danny...

Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.


End file.
